Nothing Would Ever Change That
by Selena Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry’s thoughts about his best friends in a very special day for them all.


Disclaimer: All right I confess, these characters are not mine, they are J. K. Rowling's, so don't sue me, please :).

A/N: This story was written for a contest (Fanfiction Option 1) at "The Third Floor Corridor". You should all check this site out, it's awesome. You'll find the link at my profile ;).

Summary: Harry's thoughts about his best friends in a very special day for them all.

Please read and enjoy.

**Nothing Would Ever Change That**

**By: She-Elfgirl/sheelfgirl**

Harry looked up to the sky and breathed in the sweet scent in the air. It was a warm and beautiful afternoon of June and he was appreciating it like he had never appreciated other afternoon before in his life. He was actually feeling quite contented with himself and the world altogether.

Harry smiled inwardly while watching the two people dancing in the middle of the garden, a beautiful young lady and a man; two people he had watched growing up; two people who had watched him growing up… had helped him growing up… his two best friends.

Ron and Hermione were almost floating in the arms of one another, so happy they were. Hermione was more beautiful than Harry had ever seen her. Her hair was smooth, falling gracefully over her white robes; but what was making her look even more ethereal was the gleam in her eyes; she seemed to be enveloped in happiness. And Ron… well Ron seemed to be completely involved with the woman wrapped in his arms. He was looking down at her with such fascination as if she was an angel who had conceded him the honour of spending her life with him.

They seemed to be in their own world, away from all the others; a world where any other soul could pierce. It was their day, the best day of their lives, the day of their marriage and Harry felt tears prickling in his eyes. Ginny, whose arm was linked with his, caressed his face while asking silently what was going on. Harry just shook is head not wanting to talk about it and roamed his gaze through the garden, trying to distract his thoughts but to no effectiveness.

A year had passed since they had defeated Voldemort. They had lost many good people, many friends… they had lost a lot of things actually. They had lost some of their youth, some of their joy, some of their dreams… but they had never lost their faith neither had they lost their strength. Back then Harry had feared for his best friends… he had feared for Ginny; he just couldn't believe that they were living their lives quite normally now.

He was so blissful with his friends' happiness, they very well deserved it. He was also living a wonderful life with Ginny. He was taking it day by day appreciating each hour, each minute… each second as if it was the last one. He was taking his opportunity to be happy because he was afraid that someone might destroy it, destroy what they had been building all their lives. He feared that the world that they had put back together would be yet again destroyed ruining their castle of dreams and making it vanish forever.

Harry perceived all of a sudden that the music had stopped and that Ron and Hermione were approaching him laughing brightly. He noticed that everybody had been dancing and he thanked Ginny for respecting his moment of silence; she had stood by his side waiting patiently for his reverie to end.

"Speech, speech!" roared Fred and George clapping their hands and soon after many have joined them.

"The Best Man must make a speech for the newlywed couple." added Fred smirking. Harry looked at him astounded, he hadn't expected that.

"Go on Harry tell us some words." asked Mr. Weasley kindly "After all you are their best friend." Harry gazed at the faces around them. Those were all his friends, all the friends that had survived the war. Some of his classmates and professors; some members of the order; Lupin and Tonks, Neville, Luna… they all deserved to know how he felt about this special day. So Harry smiled at Ginny, who was still looking at him questioningly, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Alright, alright, you want a speech I'll give you a speech. I'll tell you all about the best times of my life, the times I spent with these two people. This man and this woman that you see right here." he smiled at Ron and Hermione who smiled back at him quite happily "They have been a part of my life for so long that I could say that they have been there for me… forever. They have nagged me, they have fought with me but they have also fought for me and never in their lives had they abandoned me… never." He paused and shook his head while trying to avoid those annoying tears that kept insisting in filling his eyes.

"You all know that I've never actually met my parents; I grew apart from my world, with a family that has never wanted me… I grew up alone. And then, all of a sudden, I was tossed into my real world, a strange world where I was both loved and hated for something that I don't even remember having done… I almost destroyed Voldemort when I was just a baby." No one reacted to that name like they used to do; no one feared him anymore, Harry had given them that peace of mind when he had destroyed the Dark Lord.

"Well, the fact was that when I arrived to King's Cross, with the intention of travelling to Hogwarts for the first time, I thought that I would be as alone in the wizarding world as I had ever been amongst the Muggles. But then I met two wonderful people that helped me survive in this new world; who helped me believe in my own capabilities… who helped me to find myself. Through all these years we have been together through good and bad. Together we stopped Voldemort from stealing the Philosopher's stone in our first year at school. Together we stopped his memory to revive him in our second year. Together we found the truth about the traitor of my parents in the third year at Hogwarts." Harry tried very hard not to think of how much he missed Sirius, how much he wanted to have met his parents. "They gave me all the confidence I needed to fight during the Triwizards Tournment."

Harry stopped there and closed his eyes; he felt a lump forming in his throat while remembering what had happened to Cedric Diggory… what Voldemort had done to him; he still felt guilty for it. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to continue his speech as coherently as he could manage.

"We fought side by side in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year; the three of us along with other couple of my dearest friends" his eyes fell on Neville and Luna who smiled at him and then Harry kissed Ginny's hands to show her his admiration. "My two best friends were there to help defeating the Death Eaters when they attacked the school in that… that day in sixth year when… when Dumbledore…" he trailed of unable to utter the words and Ginny caressed his face soothingly. "And… we were together when I destroyed Voldemort once and for all; they helped me achieving it. In fact I couldn't have done it without them."

For a long moment everybody stood in absolute silence remembering the hard times of the war. Harry had never seen Ron so serious and Hermione was crying silently with a faint smile on her lips.

"When we first met, we were nothing but three reckless kids… well at least two of us were…" Harry laughed and Hermione gave a sobbing chuckle. "You two are different now… we are all different now; we've grown up and built our lives in temperance. But you know what, I'll never forget the day I saw your faces for the first time; I'll never forget the day we all met, the day we travelled for the first time to Hogwarts. You Ron, you became my friend without asking anything in return. And Hermione… well… you started nagging me even before we became friends, and you keep nagging me after all this years and that's why I love you so much." Everybody laughed at his words and Hermione shook her head in faked annoyance.

"You two are the best friends anyone could ever ask; you are my strength, my support… my life wouldn't have been the same without you. You have been there with me all along. Ron, Hermione… you are not only my best friends… you're my brother and sister, you're my family and seeing you so happy makes me feel happy as well. That's why I propose a toast to you. And I assure that I will always be there for you as you had always been there for me."

Harry's last words had barely been listened because of the roar of the crowd. But he knew that at least two of them had listened to him; he knew that Ron and Hermione had paid him attention and he knew that they would be very happy. He knew right then that their happiness was linked to his; it had always been that way and it would remain that way forever; and there was nothing… no one that would ever change that.

**A/N: So what did you think about it? Please leave me your thoughts in a review :)**


End file.
